(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode-locker including a graphene, and a laser pulse device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mode-locker that is capable of effectively mode locking a laser pulse by using the graphene, and a laser pulse device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It has been reported that a semiconductor manufactured by using silicon faces a limitation point in terms of integration and processing speed. For example, when a line width of the central processing unit (CPU) is controlled to be not more than 10 nm in order to miniaturize the CPU manufactured using silicon, usefulness of the CPU is radically deteriorated due to distorted electromagnetic characteristics. Furthermore, when the CPU is manufactured by nanotechnology grafting, the price of the CPU is increased.
Therefore, research and development has been actively conducted for improving the data processing speed and quality by using optics with a large bandwidth. When a large amount of data is sent or received, the light can minimize heat generation of the part and interference. Here, a laser pulse with a high speed has largely contributed to development of multiplexing and a switch with a high speed that are important for processing a large amount of light signals. A high speed laser pulse provides speed and quality that cannot be compared with signal formation and signal processing formed by modulation of a general continuous wave.